


Четвёртое исчезновение

by Strannics



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannics/pseuds/Strannics
Summary: Когда случается четвёртое исчезновение…





	Четвёртое исчезновение

 

_Ну и как тебе перемены, как тебе поколение лохов?.._  
_Один мудрый старик говорил: “Будь ты проклята эта эпоха!”._  
_(с) Замёрзшие кварталы – «Это небо уже не наше»_

  
      Когда случается первое исчезновение, Саваду Цунаёши, сбиваясь с ног, ищет Гокудера Хаято. Ищет отчаянно и не гнушаясь ничем, потому что он — Правая рука, потому что это — его работа, потому что, Дьявол и дева Мария, он должен был узнать обо всём ещё до того, как оно случится! Ямамото Такеши тоже ищет, потому что Цунаёши — его друг, да и датчик со взрывчаткой на ноге — неплохой стимул заняться поисками вместо утренней пробежки, дневной тренировки и вечернего отдыха. Сасагава Рёхей присоединяется к ним на следующий день, хотя уже не для поисков, а для «урегулирования ситуации», а потом звонит на единственный сохранённый в памяти телефона номер и говорит:  
      — Киоко, извини, я немного во Франции, так получилось…  
      Киоко удивляется, заметно-наигранно смеётся, просит привезти ей какой-нибудь сувенир и французский франк для коллекции, а после, попрощавшись, звонит Хару и напрашивается к ней в гости с ночёвкой. Хару радостно кивает в трубку, мол, конечно же приходи, всегда рада тебя видеть, а потом идёт на второй этаж, чтобы включить всю сигнализацию, установленную совместными силами Ирие Шоичи и Спаннера — скорее всего, не понадобится, но так нужно. Это традиция, даже почти ритуал.  
      — Братик во Франции, — сообщает Киоко вторым обязательным звонком.  
      — Значит, к ужину можно не ждать, — со вздохом заключает навсегда-в-душе-Курокава Хана.  
      Она убирает еду в холодильник и, попросив Киоко перезвонить утром, включает на телевизоре кабельный канал французских новостей. Вряд ли по нему покажут или расскажут что-то путное и по делу, но это уже привычка.  
  
      Цунаёши цел и невредим, разве что чутка поцарапан и немного не в себе. Пожалуй, пару дней он погостит где-нибудь у Джессо Бьякурана, потому что этот полу-союзник-или-недо-враг так ни с кем и не поделился, из какого материала создал комнату, способную сдерживать даже сходящее с ума бесконтрольное Пламя — а оно будет бушевать часов семь, пока Цунаёши не придёт в себя окончательно после всей той дряни, которой его накачали.  
      Реборн смотрит на вымотанных, но облегчённо выдохнувших искавших своего друга-босса Хранителей, почти хвалит за скорость реакции и не-совсем-слаженность-но-уже-похоже действий, а потом качает головой и заявляет, что всё-таки разочарован. Можно лучше, быстрее, чётче и чище. Реборн всегда узнаёт о грядущем самым первым, но ничего не говорит, пока оно не свершится и не завершится.  
      Занзас смотрит на Реборна, как на последнего кретина, а на вернувшегося через два дня Саваду Цунаёши с негодованием. Цунаёши лишь устало улыбается в ответ и отрицательно качает головой, и после этого как на последнего кретина Занзас начинает смотреть уже на него.  
  
      Когда случается второе исчезновение, Бовино Ламбо ищут чуть ли не все, за предсказуемыми исключениями. И дело даже не в том, что с ним может случиться что-то по-настоящему ужасное — просто спальный район вычисленного города похож на новую Пальмиру, а о присутствии там Ламбо напоминают только рожки да ножки. Впрочем, как философски рассуждает первой добравшаяся туда Бьянки, ножки для Ламбо длинноваты, да и не семнадцать же у Ламбо их пар. Подоспевший вторым Скуало дико хохочет и скидывает Занзасу сообщение, что он, пожалуй, как закончит с поисками, возьмёт себе отпуск в Грецию на недельку — всё равно он уже там.  
      «Я тебе метаксу притащу, босс, или анисовой водки на пробу», обещает Скуало и отключает телефон, а через минуту для верности и подавно растворяет тот в фиолетовой жиже из чудес готовки «Ядовитого скорпиона».  
      — Наперегонки? — с улыбкой предлагает Бьянки и, махнув рукой, берёт курс на побережье. Скуало показательно пожимает плечами вслед и направляется в прямо противоположную сторону.  
      В этот самый миг Бовино Ламбо смотрит на молодого Вонголу, кое-как ловит сползающее с плеч полотенце и мысленно прощается со вкуснейшей кукурузой, которую ему как раз принесли и которую он только-только добротно посыпал солью. Мелкий-он всё сточит и не подавится. Придётся по возвращении в своё время снова спереть у кого-нибудь кошелёк, чтобы купить себе ещё.  
      Молодой Вонгола смотрит на него с недоумением, лихорадочно вертит головой, проверяя, нет ли рядом Бьянки, и что-то полу-забыто лопочет. Ламбо смешно и немного душит ностальгия, он честно говорит, что он на море, отдыхает-загорает, весь его внешний вид это доказывает — а потом возвращается на пляж в Грецию и спрашивает у первого же человека с часами, сколько сейчас времени, только точно, вот-прямо-минута-в-минуту.  
      Наверное, его уже скоро найдут. Боженька милосердный, пусть это будет кто-нибудь из Варии, а не Бьянки, которую часто мстительно отправляют за ним.  
  
      Такеши говорит, что у него матч, и уезжает на два дня, прихватив с собой как-то неправдоподобно-вяло сопротивляющегося Мочиду. Рёхей использует похожую отмазку с соревнованиями, но на деле намеревается выполнить данное сестре и Хане обещание свозить их на Курама-но-хи Мацури в Киото, где он должен в числе участников фестиваля нести через город факел — наказание за забытый сувенир и сорванный ужин. Остальные, как всегда, кто где, раз уж проблема решилась и нашлась.  
      Когда Бьянки чуть ли не за ухо притаскивает Ламбо домой, ему навстречу выходят разве что недовольный Хаято и порицательно покачивающий головой Цунаёши. Собственно, их недовольства и порицаний никогда не хватает надолго, но других Ламбо вообще ни во что не ставит и абсолютно не слушает.  
      Реборн опускает шляпу на самые глаза. Господи помилуй, этих людей ничто и ничему не учит.  
      — Есть прикурить? — интересуется сменивший Скуало в роли сопровождающего Луссурия.  
      — Нет, — кратко отзывается Реборн.  
      — А что так? Спички в бензине вымокли?  
      Цунаёши на пробу чиркает взятой у Хаято потрёпанной жизнью зажигалкой. Её сотни раз заправляли, десятки раз чинили, один раз почти полностью пересобирали, но выкинуть рука не поднимается, потому что это подарок Шамала. Однако, подойдя ближе, Цунаёши протягивает зажигалку просителю не просто потушенной, а с показательным щелчком закрытой крышкой.  
      — Спасибо, не курю, — с улыбкой отмахивается Луссурия. — Но босс будет недоволен.  
      Реборн смотрит на Луссурию, как на идиота, и оттого не замечает, как другие смотрят на него.  
  
      Когда случается третье исчезновение, Докуро Хром ищет Хибари Кёя. Ну или как «ищет» — звонит кому-то, угрожает и выставляет требования, а потом делает ещё один звонок и молча слушает, беззвучно зевая каждые три минуты. Цунаёши привычно паникует, Цунаёши что-то безразборно лопочет, Цунаёши долго молчит, а потом ругается и бросает трубку… Кёя фыркает, как если бы это могли услышать, несмотря на скинутый вызов, и снова звонит по первому номеру.  
      Кёя не любит холод, а ещё полёты и людей, не говорящих на японском. Он не спрашивает, где Кусакабе умудряется раздобыть монету норвежской кроны чёрт-там-знает-какого-года-или-даже-века, но почти привычным щелчком отправляет её в полёт в руки Рёхею, нарисовавшемуся в аэропорту Токио, говорит, «Это для твоей сестры», и направляется к подогнанной Фондом машине. Рёхей, собственно, приезжает встречать не его, а Хром и сопровождающего её Чикусу — Кен, кажется, проваляется в больнице с неделю-полторы под нудения-контроль Франа, и потом уже прилетит сам.  
      — Точно-точно всё хорошо? — в один голос спрашивают-уточняют Киоко и Хару, и Хром с улыбкой заверяет, что всё в порядке. И ей с ответными улыбками верят, потому что Хром никогда не будет обманывать своих дорогих подруг.  
      Цунаёши тоже навещает Хром несколько раз, передаёт ей посылки от Наны и приветы от И-Пин и Фууты, просит впредь быть осторожнее и заодно передать через ММ послание Базилю в Италию.  
  
      — Извини-иите, но учитель не может ответить, — заунывно тянет Фран, когда проигравший спор Хаято, и какого-чёрта-бумага-покрывает-камень-бессмыслица-же-полная, пытается вызнать, собирается ли Рокудо Мукуро показаться на глаза, ибо должен, дьявол его подери. Хотя, ладно, дьявола даже, наверное, немного жалко, лучше на него для профилактики просто спустить собак, бешеных таких, варийских, у одного конкретного породистого давно клыки-стилеты чешутся. — Учитель ну о-оочень сильно занят.  
      — Если не умирает, то пусть отвлечётся!  
      Мукуро не отвлекается, Хаято бесится. Через неделю, добавляя головной боли, в гости заявляется Дино Каваллоне, хватает Цунаёши за шею и утаскивает за собой в случайном направлении. Всё бы ничего, но буквально через час Леви-а-Тан осаждает звонками, мол, Япония совсем страх потеряла, если думает, что может вот так просто выдёргивать Занзаса из страны без объяснений, какого чёрта ему вообще нужно куда-то лететь.  
      Такеши смеётся, Хаято разводит руками, мол, ничего такого знать не знает — нужно получше за боссом следить, а то мало ли, напился и где в канаве издох. Рёхей, переждав новую порцию ругани, невозмутимо просит Леви передать трубку Луссурии, потому что тот обещал им с Ханой какие-то журналы, но всё никак не вышлет.  
      Реборн уверен, что он даже за десять жизней не мог нагрешить столько, чтобы на его плечах мёртвым грузом повисло вот всё это. Что же, в следующий раз они лёгким испугом не отделаются — пора уже, чёрт-вас-всех-подери, повзрослеть.  
  
      Когда случается четвёртое исчезновение… Реборна никто не ищет.

 


End file.
